High performance microprocessors and integrated circuit chips generate considerable heat in small spaces. Further, as the processing speeds are increased so is the amount of heat generated. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved thermal cooling to maintain acceptable operating perimeters.
Recently, a number of computer processor manufactures have employed heat sinks such as fined metallic pieces put on the chips to dissipate heat by conduction and fans to increase the heat loss by convection. For example, U.S. patent of Krein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,552 discloses an airfoil deflector for cooling components. As disclosed therein, a deflector shaped in cross-section like an airfoil directs a stream of fluid such as air from a fan toward a heat-generating chip to improve cooling of the chip. The foil is inverted as compared with an airplane wing to produce an inverse lift at reduced temperatures to cool a heat sink thermally. The airflow effect also moves air away from the component at increased velocity to cool it more rapidly. In confined areas multiple deflectors may be arranged in the manner of sails of a boat for augmenting cooling.
A further approach for cooling an electronic device is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,326 of Evans et al. The Evans et al. patent discloses a method and apparatus for cooling one or more electronic devices. The apparatus utilizes a moving heat sink, a portion of which is in contact with the device to be cooled. The moving heat sink may be in the form of a rotating disk, moving belt or strip and may be made from metal or plastic.
A more recent approach for cooling electronic devices is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,200 of Eaton which discloses a perforated heat sink having high heat dissipation. As described in the patent, the heat sink includes a substrate with a multitude of holes and a thermal conductive pathway to conduct heat from a heat source to the substrate. The surface area of the holes is equal to or greater than the surface of the substrate without the holes.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need for an improved cooling system and method for cooling heat generating electronic devices such as integrated circuit chips. It is also believed that the present need and a potential commercial market will increase as the speed of such devices increases. Further advantages contemplated by the present invention are a relatively compact size, a need for a reasonable amount of power, relatively silent operation and a competitive cost.